Patent Document 1 describes a prior art example of a bead ring bonding cord winding apparatus. The bead ring bonding cord winding apparatus includes a feed roller and a rotor. The feed roller feeds an annular bead ring, which is formed by winding a wire, in a circumferential direction. The rotor rotates past an inner side and an outer side of the bead ring. A guide roller is arranged on the rotor to guide a bonding cord. A holder is located beside the rotor to hold the initiating end of the bonding cord in a releasable manner. The holder is movable toward and away from a location proximate to the rotation center of the rotor.
When the holder holding the initiating end of the bonding cord is located near the rotation center of the rotor, the rotor is rotated and the bead ring is fed in the circumferential direction by the feed roller. As a result, the bonding cord, which is guided by the guide roller on the roller, is spirally wound around the bead ring and bonds the winding initiating end and the winding terminating end so that unwinding does not occur.
In the bead ring bonding cord winding apparatus of the prior art, the bonding cord is only spirally wound around the bead ring and the ends of the bonding cord are not processed. Thus, the wound bonding cord may become separated from the winding initiating end or the winding terminating end of the wire in the bead ring. This may displace or deform the ends.
To solve this problem, Patent Document 2 discloses a prior art example of a bead ring. In the bead ring of the prior art, a bonding cord is spirally wound around a portion of the wire including the winding initiating end and the winding terminating end. The end of the bonding cord are held between the spirally wound portion of the bonding cord and the bead ring. This limits separation of the bonding cord winding from the ends.
However, Patent Document 2 does not describe a method or an apparatus for holding the end of the bonding cord between the wound portion of the bonding cord and the bead ring.